


Gilded Desires

by TheTargaryenHarlot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jon Snow is Called Daeron, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Daenerys are twins, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTargaryenHarlot/pseuds/TheTargaryenHarlot
Summary: Prince Daeron and Princess Daenerys, by order of their father, King Rhaegar, First of His Name, are sent on a tour across the Seven Kingdoms to bolster royal relationsips. What awaits them in Casterly Rock is a lioness desperate to live out her long-cherished dream of fucking a Targaryen. Or Targaryens, in this case.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 85
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts), [Traphouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traphouse/gifts), [gutterking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterking/gifts), [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts).



> Guess who's back? Back again? Since December? Tell a friend? 
> 
> Okay, enough with the cringy references, this was forced on me by the rape bri- I mean, my darling friends. 
> 
> Standing ovation for the woman who put up with proofreading my wordy text walls hehe.

**CERSEI**

Cersei knew the paths throughout Casterly Rock like it was carved on the back of her hand, but even the elongated corridors sometimes felt like they were as long as the Kingsroad itself. The seat of House Lannister, Cersei found, could be one of the most insipid places in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

Make no mistake, she was proud to call it her ancestral home, proud as any Lannister before her. But sometimes, this magnificent castle also felt like a tomb made to imprison its denizens and drive them half mad with boredom. Casterly Rock was grand and labyrinthine, a seat fit for a king, looming over the Sunset Sea like a lion in repose. It was hollowed out by a thousand chambers, storages, armouries, potteries and all other sorts of palatial quarters. 

Animal pelts and bronze statues decorated every nook and cranny, while a sea of chandeliers bathed the entirety of the castle's bowels in gold and silver light. Cersei had spent all her life underneath that light. She, swayed within these gilded walls like the lioness she was, past the long, red draperies that dressed every talk window like a waterfall of blood.

It was the pride of the West, Casterly Rock, flowing with prestige and wealth like nothing else. Here, the greatest dynasty in Westeros dined and slept. Well, the second greatest dynasty, perhaps. Dragons did not take well to being second place, and the Targaryens were the true rulers of this land. House Lannister was about to receive two of them soon, and Cersei was not sure whether she liked the idea of her beloved Rhaegar and _that wolf-bitch's_ children waltzing into her home. 

Not that she had much say in it. As part of a conciliatory gesture, Prince Daeron and Princess Daenerys Targaryen were sent by their father, King Rhaegar, to make a grand tour across the kingdoms to feast and frolic with their father's vassals. Both were not yet betrothed, though they were of the right age to be. Their visit was a way to make amends for what King Aerys had done to her father, Tywin Lannister. Cersei had hoped that with the royal children in their home, House Lannister could finally secure a match worthy of their prestige. This impending match was something her father had begun to obsess over.

Cersei was swathed in rich vermillion and gold silk, dripping in jewels and golden embellishments Her dress was cut with a plunging neckline, the sides of her breasts glistening in the sunlight. The silk clung tightly to her luscious body, her naked backside displayed the smooth expanse of her ivory skin to the world while a deep gash ran down the gold-embroidered skirt, her legs flashing temptingly with each long stride. 

It was knitted in the ways of Lys, provocative and enticing, seductive really. Jaime would have loved seeing her in it, more so when he could rip it off of her body. Alas, her beloved brother was visiting his lackwit of a wife's ailing father, Lord Tully, who was probably not long for this world, what with old age and a failing health. Jaime groaned and spat curses when he was told by their father that he was to travel alongside his fishwife Lysa, or else risk the indignation of House Tully. Cersei had to douse his displeasure with her lips wound tight around his cock, sucking until he finally showed that beautiful smirk of his again. He ceased his complaints immediately. 

The two great Houses of Tully and Lannister were tied in matrimony and its bondage, more oft than not, forced her golden lover to go through great pains in placating his good-family. At least he had the Blackfish as company on his journey to Riverrun, Jaime loved hearing his tales of bravery. But with her twin brother's departure, that meant Cersei would have a cold bed for the foreseeable future. She supposed she had to make do with her dim-witted cousin Lancel, for the next few moons, at least.

After crossing a dozen hallways, Cersei finally arrived at the inner courtyard of Casterly Rock, walking over the inner bailey with measured steps. A grand party had already been arranged to welcome their royal guests. Lannister men-at-arms stood guard all around, their banners waving imperiously in the wind. Her bore of a husband, Ser Damion Lannister, was away dealing with trivial judicial matters. Her lord father had sent him to settle a dispute alongside the borders with the Reach, south of Crakehall. He would, fortunately, not be present for the arrival of Their Highnesses. 

_One less oaf to deal with,_ Cersei consoled herself. 

Cella, Tom and Joff stood next to each other at the bottom of the castle steps, her beautiful children the spitting images of Lannister perfection. Her daughter Myrcella was beaming like a star, golden ringlets bouncing as she jumped up and down on her silky shoes. Joff looked at her with mild annoyance, tugging at his gilded doublet impatiently. Tommen was preoccupied with Ser Pounce, cradling the fat tabby cat in his arms, wholly oblivious to present matters. 

"I cannot wait to meet Prince Daeron and Princess Daenerys! Do you think they're as beautiful as the Targaryens of old, Mother?" Her sweet Cella smiled at her with those beautiful green eyes that mirrored her own. One day, Cersei was sure her daughter would come close to becoming as beautiful as herself. At the age of ten, Myrcella was already a glowing maiden of beauty. 

While Prince Daeron was six years Cella's elder, Cersei was nonetheless determined to have her daughter betrothed to him. The Crown Prince Aegon had already settled with that whore of a cousin of his from Sunspear. It was yet another blatant display of favouritism towards Dorne, a sensitive subject with her lord father, though Cersei herself was not bothered much by it. 

If the glove did not fit, search for another one. 

Cersei's lips twitched, but she suppressed the urge to sneer like an irked lioness. "I'm sure their father's blood made them pretty to look at." 

They were, after all, not purely of her lovely Rhaegar's blood. No, that bitch from the frigid North, Lyanna Stark was the one who carried her Rhaegar's seed. 

"When will those Targaryen inbreds grace us with their presence, Mother? I'm sick of standing in the sun. These clothes are starting to stick to my back." Joffrey groused as he took out his kerchief and wiped his forehead with a deep scowl. 

Today was indeed an oppressively sultry day. Midsummer, with the sun at the top of the sky like a burning crown. It was why Cersei opted for this dress. That, and wearing no smallclothes after her bath. She liked the feel of soft silk caressing her cunt. It was something wicked and deliciously debauched. She was sure a few guards noticed how her breasts were more pronounced, courtesy of the absence of a corset. She knew it would be foolish to wear such stuffy nonsense on a day like this. 

"You will stand here for as long as it takes, boy. You will also mind that tongue of yours. Have I made myself clear, Joffrey?" Her father's frown was hard enough to break Valyrian steel, dark emerald eyes narrowing on her son with great displeasure. 

At the head of their entourage was the Lion of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister, the Lord Paramount of the Rock and Warden of the West. He stood tall and straight as a lance, looking dead ahead of himself, as if nothing else mattered. Joffrey turned his scowl to the ground, muttering underneath his breath. 

Tommen released Ser Pounce from his chubby arms before tugging on her skirt, "Will they bring us sweets, Mother? I heard Targaryens eat a lot of Lysene delights! I want some too!" 

"Hush now, Tom. You just broke your fast. It would not do for a Lannister to grow so attached to something as uncouth as Lysene sweets." Cersei gave her youngest child a sharp look before she focused her attention back on the road. A cool breeze swept by from the Sunset Sea, grazing across her naked arms and back, shivers weltering down her back in a pleasant way. 

She was not certain how long they had been standing there, baking in the sun like fish on dryland. But by the Seven, finally, a distant trumpet blared through the air, then another, before a chorus of them heralded the coming of a dozen hooves, a long retinue of knights galloped up towards Casterly Rock.

Further behind, she was given a glimpse of silver-hair dancing in the wind, braided and long. Squinting her eyes against the sun, Cersei saw a young maiden riding a pale filly headed in their direction. _No doubt, the Princess Daenerys Targaryen._

As she approached, Cersei had to purse her lips further and further at the approaching girl. A strange sort of feeling seeped through her skin, bones trembling with something inexplicable. She was apprehensive to see what kind of children the whore Lyanna had given birth to. Would they look like savage wolf pups with dirty faces and crooked teeth? Or was Rhaegar's blood flawless enough to thin out that barbaric lineage? 

Closer and closer she galloped, until Princess Daenerys Targaryen arrived in typical Targaryen fashion before their steps, proud and grinning, dressed immaculately in the colours of her house as the wind swept through her braid. Instead of a gown, the Princess was comfortably dressed in finely crafted leather breeches and a thick jerkin, riding boots settled firmly in her stirrups. A black mantle made of satin was thrown across her shoulders, ermine fur gracing the collar. It was clasped by a gilded buckle with House Targaryen's crest emblazoned upon it. 

"Seven blessings, Lord Tywin of House Lannister." Her teeth shone like pure milk, white and gleaming. "I am honoured to make your acquaintances."

She was certainly beautiful, there was no doubt of that. She was like a freshly cut diamond, the blood of the dragons of Valyria evident, _abundant,_ in her every feature _._ Her nose was small and aristocratic, straight as an arrow, her heart-shaped face flushed with a healthy pink colour as she smiled down at them all. 

Rhaegar had indeed sired a most captivating little daughter, a genuine descendant of the Targaryens who conquered the Seven Kingdoms with grace and power.

Cersei ground her teeth as she stared up at this girl, at _Lyanna Stark's_ girl. She could have been her child. She _should_ have been her child. If she had been, Cersei would have made sure she conducted herself in a manner befitting her station. No daughter of hers would have ever arrived at a vassal's kingdom dressed in such crude fashion while riding in on a horse instead of in a carriage like a proper princess. 

"Welcome, Your Highness, we've been expecting you. Casterly Rock is yours." Her father greeted solemnly as he bowed forward at the waist, the rest of his retinue following suit. Cersei was loathing every moment of curtsying before this girl, hating her already. "My apologies, Princess, but we expected _two_ members of the royal family. Where, pray tell, is your brother, Prince Daeron?" 

Her father looked around keenly, searching for any sign of King Rhaegar's second son. Cersei heard he was an aloof creature, nothing like his half-brother the Crown Prince Aegon, who could always be found with a winning smile plastered across his face. Cersei was not ashamed to admit that she found Prince Aegon quite attractive the first time she saw him in King's Landing for the King's Tourney. 

He had his father's wits and beauty, charming like a spell, but something about him was lacking. Prince Aegon had the quintessential look of a Martell. It dampened her attraction towards the prince heavily.

Prince Daeron, however, she had not see that day, for he was away on a diplomatic mission, sent by Rhaegar to learn about administrative affairs from Iron Bank representatives, or so she was told by a maid. Not that she had any interest in the child, anyway. 

No, the main reason why Cersei even bothered coming along to attend the King's Tourney was so that she could seduce Rhaegar and finally make the man see that she was the perfect wife for him. It didn’t matter that she was already married to Damion, or that Jaime was always three steps behind her. Damion could be dealt with and Jaime had his own spouse and family to care for. 

Rhaegar, after both Elia and the Stark bitch's death, had chosen to stay celibate, even though his Small Council insisted on him taking a new wife. Oh, how Cersei sang to the gods for the revelation. The time had finally come for her to wed the man she was destined to have as her lord husband, even if said destiny was a road littered with countless obstacles. 

But Cersei was used to disappointments. To her great dismay, a moon turn had passed and all her attempts at seducing Rhaegar fell through pitifully. Rhaegar Targaryen refused to remarry. He told her he was happily content with his life and his four children. 

There was not a single day that went by where Cersei did not curse either Elia or Lyanna to the Seven Hells. She was robbed of her destiny by those two unworthy harlots and she would forever hold that grave insult deep in her heart.

Now, two of those ingratiated bastards — for that was what they truly were, bastards — were coming to Casterly Rock with the bloody titles of Prince and Princess. Titles which were meant for _her_ children. It was outrageous. It was blood-curdling. It was a disgraceful display of injustice. 

Princess Daenerys looked behind her, that simper of hers still on her face. "My brother told me to go ahead and meet Your Lordship beforehand. He said he had some small dealings in Lannisport and would be joining us soon. Worry not, he promised to be here with haste. Nobody could ride a horse quite as fast as dear Daeron. Ah, here he comes now." 

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, three riders galloped quickly, catching up with the rest of the baggage train accompanying Princess Daenerys. Two of the riders were armoured knights of the Kingsguard, Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Oswell Whent. The rider in the middle, however, completely stole Cersei's breath away. 

Prince Daeron Targaryen came upon them like a storm, all dark tresses and piercing indigo eyes inserted in a long, stern face as cold as winds of the north. He was a mercilessly handsome young man with a cropped beard and locks like obsidian, sitting tall and princely and dressed in the similar colours as his twin sister. Sable and crimson samite draped over his lean body, showing his status as a son of the royal family of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Daeron sat atop his horse as if he was born in the saddle, riding with a confidence that belied his age. Cersei did not have to doubt who his father was, for he was like her beloved King Rhaegar come again. A comely dark prince, fathered by a silver king. Her chest burnt like it was a casket of wildfire, irrationally hot and sweltering. Cersei bit her lip nearly hard enough that she drew blood. She knew what this feeling was. 

Lust. 

Not for the first time, she cursed the name Lyanna Stark for robbing her of birthing such beautiful children by Rhaegar. How positively wicked of her to find her beloved Rhaegar's son to be such a delectable creature to look at. The heat pooled down and swirled inside her stomach. Surely these were signs that she was nothing but a wanton creature of lust and depravity.

Cersei Lannister merely smiled at the realization.

Daeron's scarlet mantle flowed behind him like a river of fire as he kicked his horse to catch up with his sister. Like Daenerys, he too was garbed in the finest riding clothes, the gleam of his black leather jerkin casting back the sunlight. Gloved hands held the reins tightly as Daeron steered his destrier back, making the beast rear its muscled neck with a protesting neigh. 

"Lord Tywin, forgive me for my delayed arrival. The Lord Mayor of Lannisport required my note briefly." Daeron explained, stepping down his horse with the grace of a seasoned rider. Daenerys did the same and swung her legs over her filly, landing on the ground with the elegance of a cat. 

Brother and sister stood side by side before their host in all their Targaryen glamour. Daeron was the darkness to Daenerys' brilliance, the night to her moon. As opposite as they were in looks, there were few things that did set them up as similar, like their high cheekbones and full lips. By the gods, Rhaegar had truly fathered a pair of almost perfect children.

Again, the Seven Hells had to hear Cersei Lannister, the Light of the West, hurl envious curses and swears as she condemned the Stark whore who managed to bear Rhaegar's seed and bring to this world the likes of Daeron and Daenerys Targaryen. 

If a girl as plain and unworthy as Lyanna Stark could birth such beauties.

What could have been if it were she that had the seed of the dragon king quicken her womb?

* * *

Supper proceeded in stilted silence, the occasional stiff pleasantries exchanged between her lord father and His Highness, Prince Daeron. After both Their Highnesses had refreshed, the Lannister family alongside their royal guests proceeded to the dining hall, where they took part in a private feast. If her father wanted to elevate spirits, it failed by quite a margin, for the atmosphere around them could be called anything but amicable. 

Platters overflowing with roast beef and venison, stuffed quails and pheasants along with bowls of rabbit stew and skewers of trout and bass filled the elongated dining table. A massive wild hog rested at the centre of the table, a shiny red apple lodged between its gaping jaws. Despite the lavish meal set before them, the occupants of the table seemed to prefer nursing their goblets of Arbor Gold and sweet ale. 

The gathering could have been described better as a funeral rather than a feasting of the high nobility. Myrcella and Tommen were sweetly oblivious to the cold and dreary ambiance, happily engaging in chatter with the two royals, juvenile innocence serving as a blessing for them. Joff, no longer a child, was more aware of the situation, and thus, less inclined to partake, scowled and picked at his food gracelessly. 

What relieved the tension was Tyrion, the filthy whoremonger that he was, who decided to grace them with his presence at that specific moment. Making a complete fool of himself as he stumbled on his stumpy legs across the room, reeking of wine and other matters of smells that could be associated with the decrepit filth of the slums. Her father had to remove him by force before Tyrion could expectorate more obscenities. Cersei found it amusing to see her monster of a brother fail as usual. 

But quickly, Cersei grew bored with this dinner, having already finished her little meal as quietly as she could. In order to keep herself entertained, she decided to play a little game with her royal visitor. 

Testing Prince Daeron's resolve, Cersei subtlety caressed his leg with a silk-clad foot, running it up and down the length of his muscles. She deliberately took the side opposite chair, taking extra note to sit with a sway of her hips, nothing that would be deemed overtly scandalous, but just enough to catch the attention of any man. Underneath all that dreary nonsense ladies liked to call decorum, Cersei was building up her scheme. 

How far could she go before Prince Daeron had her bent over a table and taken like a common wench? The idea thrilled her almost as much as fucking Jaime right next to her lord father's chamber. 

To her utter mystification, none of her little touches seemed to rouse a reaction from Prince Daeron. He just sat there, unmoved, solid as a boulder. He only ever rewarded her a fleeting glance, indigo eyes burning with something, as if he knew what she was up to, but decided to ignore it anyway. It caused a bubble of frustration to grow inside Cersei. 

"Would you like some more bread, Your Highness?"

Her sweet daughter looked beyond smitten with Daeron, eying him with stars in her eyes each time her dainty fingers brushed against the prince's. The pink blush across her cheeks told Cersei how pleased her daughter was that she was sitting next to him. 

Part of Cersei wanted to scold her daughter for her actions. It would not do for a Lannister to fawn over or curry favour with anyone even a prince. 

Another part of her understood this growing infatuation Myrcella was nurturing for Prince Daeron, for had she not done the same in the past? Had she not sighed dreamily every time she finished a drawing of her and King Rhaegar as they rode on a magnificent dragon together? 

The lions were proud animals, kings in their own right, but even lions acknowledged the majesty and awe of the dragons. 

"No, thank you, my lady." Prince Daeron gave her a nod and a curt smile before he resumed cutting into his roasted beef dipped in honey. His sister sat opposite of him, blowing a spoonful of her salted rabbit and vegetable stew before taking a bite. 

Joffrey stabbed his slice of pork as if he was trying to cut it open rather than eat it, a fist supporting his bored and handsome face. "Mother, I told Justin Marbrand that I would come down to practice with my crossbow after supper. May I go?"

Cersei looked at her golden boy with a forced smile, her green eyes flashing, "We are entertaining our royal guests tonight, my love. Perhaps you could play with your bow another time. Maybe you can take Her Highness around Casterly Rock? Surely, a strapping young man such as yo-"

"No, I don't feel like showing her the castle. She can ask a servant to act as her guide if she wants. I've better things to do." 

There was an awkward, tense silence that fell upon the room as her lord father paused in his meal, sitting at the head of the table with both Prince Daeron and Princess Daenerys at his sides as seats of honour. He straightened in his ornamented chair and looked up from his empty plate, staring hard at Joffrey. Cersei had to swallow down the lump on behalf of her son. One of these days, Joffrey's callous tone would surely cost him his head, or at the very least, his inheritance from the Lannister treasury. 

But before the head of House Lannister could admonish his ill-mannered grandson, Tommen shot up his hand and jumped up and down his chair. "I can show Princess Daenerys around! Please, Mother? I'll promise not to venture too deep into the lower levels." 

Daenerys tittered behind a hand. "I would love to accompany a strong boy such as yourself on a tour through the castle, Lord Tommen, but I'm afraid I'm quite weary." 

As she said that, Daenerys' violet eyes fell square on Prince Daeron's, who stared back evenly. Cersei watched the exchange happen with keen interest. With the dissipation of the tension, the other guests returned to their murmuring conversation. 

"Mother, can I leave already?" Joffrey continued to mutter beside her when her lord father returned to his meal. Cersei nudged him away gently, but her son pinched her arm at the movement. 

"Joffrey!" She hissed back. "What in the Seven Hells are you thinking? Do you want your grandfather to humiliate you in front of everyone before sending you to your chambers as if were a small child again?"

Prince Daeron must have noticed her exchange with her son, for he cleared his throat with a cough and ran a hand down his doublet. 

His indigo eyes turned to Lord Tywin. "My lord, my sister and I beg your leave. The journey from Highgarden to Casterly Rock was a long and arduous one. On the morrow, I would be more than happy to continue our conversation."

Her father nodded severely, throwing his napkin on the table after he wiped his lips. "As you wish, Your Highness. We certainly have a lot more to discuss but I can understand your need to retire. I trust you’ll find your accommodations more than satisfactory. Sleep well." 

And with that, Daenerys and Daeron rose at the same time, the silver girl taking her dark brother's arm as they both sauntered out. They gave each other a long and knowing look, both their lips pulled in a smile that caused Cersei’s spine to tingle with something familiar. 

Once the prince and princess had gone along with their entourage. Lord Tywin stood from his seat and left the dining hall with his own guards in tow. Immediately, the other guests took this as their cue to retire as well as servants began clearing the tables.

"Come children, it's time for bed." Cersei ushered her youngest two children to rise and follow her before she regarded her eldest. "You can go, Joff. Go and loose your arrows if you so wish."

Tommen and Myrcella, docile little things that they were, went to their quarters quickly enough. Cersei summoned a servant and ordered her to put her boy to sleep by recounting his favourite bedtime story. Cersei had no patience for such things, not tonight at least. 

Cersei closed the door after she had seen her children to their beds. She then started down the candle-lit halls of Casterly Rock's top-most floor. The prince and princess were given the rooms close to the family quarters of House Lannister, large and lavishly furnished chambers fit for royals to retire. By now, either of them were enjoying a nice hot bath or some of that Myrish fruit her father had brought over from the east. 

Passing a corner, Cersei was about to enter her chambers wondering if Lancel had gotten her message, when a strangely familiar sound caught her attention. Intrigued, Cersei paused in her steps as she listened intently for the sound, which grew in volume...and familiarity. 

Soon, something wet and fleshy registered in her mind, and Cersei's experiences told her exactly what that sound entailed, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

_A guard enjoying the treats of a buxom maidservant? So open and daring? I'll have him gelded and sent to the Watch for his insolence._

Cersei resumed the pace of her steps, silky shoes landing loudly on the smooth marble ground beneath her, and she was about to screech in righteous indignation, but the words died a sudden death on her lips as her green eyes widened at her discovery.

Right before her was a sight Cersei Lannister would never forget. 

" _Oh...!_ Daeron! Right there...! _Hmm..! ah..!_ Gods, _harder,_ faster! Thrust that _...fuck...!_ Thrust that thick cock of yours deeper inside me, brother! _"_

To her shock, and slight arousal, Prince Daeron had his twin sister bent over, her palms braced against the wall, skirts bunched up at the waist as his hands held tightly to her narrow hips, pounding into her like a madman. Wet slaps echoed across, bouncing off the walls lewdly. It was a miracle that no one else had yet stumbled upon them. Or maybe someone did and simply did not have the fortitude to confront them. Cersei could imagine the look on her father's face if he knew. 

"You couldn't... _Ah..._ wait until we reached our...chambers, could you, sweet sister? _Hmmm..._ This cunt is already soaking w-wet for me..." Daeron growled as he lunged his hips forward, covering Daenerys with his body. 

"No...! I couldn't...! I missed your c- oh _gods, yes!_ I missed your cock too much, my beloved...!" Daenerys mewled, meeting Daeron's thrust with her own hips as she bent over further, her silver hair strewn all over her face. 

"Yes, you did." A long groan crawled out of his lips as he gave a particularly harsh thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside Daenerys. Faintly, Cersei could see how Daeron's balls settled for just a moment against his sister's arse before he started sliding in and out of her again.

From where she was hiding behind a corner, Cersei saw how the swell of Daenerys' breasts spilled over her loosened bodice, her perfectly curved arse settled prettily against Daeron's pelvis, one of those small hands of hers clasping over his hand on her hips as he brought her back roughly onto his cock. 

The utter audacity of them fucking in her family castle's corridor clouded her eyes with thick lust. They seemed to have no care for their surroundings, rutting like animals in heat for anyone to see. It made one of her hands to fly to her breast and the other under her dress to the valley of her mound, tracing patterns across her lower lips. Gods, she was pleasuring herself to the sight of two young royals fucking. 

Daeron proceeded to knead a breast as well, almost as if he had heard Cersei’a thoughts, teasing the hardening nub with his thumb and middlefinger but never ceasing his relentless pounding. 

"Do you know what C-Cersei... that beautiful Lannister harlot t-tried to do to me, Dany?" Cersei's eyes blew up at the stuttered mention of her name, "She tried seducing me with her pretty legs. _Fuck..._ did that make you jealous, my love? You just... _Oh gods..._ you just tightened up so deliciously."

"Daeron... you m-must know that her loose womanhood could n-never... _Hmmm!_ M-measure up to my tight little cunt. Am I right, brother?" Her confidence was laced with unbridled ecstasy, a grin spreading across Daenerys' face before it contorted in a look of pure bliss. Daeron had snaked a hand across her body and held it firmly between her legs, rubbing her pearl as she squealed. Gods, how he knew how to play his sister's body, like she was an instrument he had mastered years ago, knowing which strings to pull in order to bring her to the highest realms of pleasure.

A deep chuckle was all Cersei heard in between the moans and deep panting. "You couldn't be more right. _Fuck_ , I'm about to spill...get on your knees, my love. I want to finish inside your sweet mouth."

Cersei watched intently as Daenerys turned and dropped to her knees. She took her twin brother's cock deep in her mouth, all the way down her _throat_ , much to Cersei's utter amazement. She seemed to have no troubles at all swallowing Daeron's girth, stroking it just a few times until Daeron let out another series of deep groans, unloading. 

Daenerys held his cock in her mouth for a moment longer, sliding her lips down his length slowly, as if to make sure every drop left in him landed on her tongue.

That was the last straw for Cersei as she turned on her heel and fled the scene like a bat straight from the Seven Hells, making it to her chambers in long, hasty strides. She had to get rid of her clothes and take herself in hand. What she just witnessed was one of the most debauched things she had ever seen in her life, and she wanted the fresh memories to help her reach her own peak right this instant. 

"Cersei!? What happened? Why are yo-" Lancel had already gotten rid of his shirt, prancing around bare-chested as Cersei barrelled inside her room.

"Get out..." Her fuckwit of a cousin must not have heard her, for he looked at her dumbly and approached her. Cersei would have none of that. "I have no need for you tonight. Lancel! Get out! Out, before I gouge your eyes out!"

Lancel all but fled like a startled doe. Cersei slammed the door shut behind him, slid the bolt across the panel before she all but tore her clothes off. She fell upon her bed, rubbing her aching cunt with hard and purposeful strokes. 

Tomorrow, she would seek out Princess Daenerys and confront her about her sinful lechery with her own twin, Cersei thought as she inserted three fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. 

But tonight, she would pleasure herself to the memory of Prince Daeron and Princess Daenerys fucking in the hallway like true Targaryens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the filthiest thing I wrote...as of yet, courtesy by my lovely editor who added her two cents. Thanks babe!

**DANY**

Usually, Dany was quite vocal when she engaged her brother in a long bout of rough fucking, limbs aching and sweaty, face flushed, back arched and arse grinding every time he hit that particular spot that left her choking for air. She loved being vocal, loved screaming and thrashing in reckless abandon, throwing off royal decorum and letting herself enjoy being taken like a common whore. 

Daeron's filthy mouth did all kinds of titillating things to her body. Whether it was using his tongue to lick long, deep and crippling stripes over the valley of her breasts, her pebbled nipples or across her cunt. All of them leaving her cross-eyed and squirming like a snake. 

The rare times where he used his mouth for other things than supping on her cunt, Daeron whispered words into her ear that caused deliciously dark thoughts to invade her mind, his lips uttering all manners of sin as he drove into her with a burning passion, each thrust rocking her body back and forth harder as if he was trying to prove a point.

This time, however, Dany did nothing but mewl and whimper pitifully each time Daeron's perfect cock scraped alongside the soaked walls of her sensitive cunt, filling her up so good she had difficulty breathing, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his finger that was currently in her mouth. 

Her beautiful brother lay next to her, on his side just like Dany, chiselled chest against her back with one hand holding up her leg. It left her dripping entrance bare and open for him to pound, his other hand playing with her tongue and lips at his leisure. 

Daeron, compared to her, was not much of a loquacious lover - often silent and focused, _eyes on the prize_ \- but Dany did not mind that. He more than made up for that with his hands, mouth and cock. And besides, she _loved_ the way he grunted and growled into the hollow of her throat when things started to become too much for him to bear. His restrain would always pull taut as a bow as his peak was about to hit him, the sounds getting more and more animalistic, more like that of a dragon's. 

Just as much as Daeron knew where the hidden strings of her body were and how to expertly pull them to get her to an amazing climax, Dany also possessed her brother’s most intimate little preferences and knew how to satisfy them with ease. She supposed she was utterly ruined for any other man at this point, relishing in delight at how her body responded to Daeron's touches. If it could not be like _this_ , wild and unbound and unequivocally _Targaryen,_ then why even bother? 

They laid in her bed, sweat-soaked and drunk on lust. Daeron lowered her leg so he could instead palm her backside, fingers groping the flesh. The other hand traced a pattern across her damp torso and finally taking a hardened nipple between his calloused fingers. Daeron's hand on her mouth was replaced by the heat of his talented mouth as he tipped her head back with a light tug of his teeth on her ear, claiming her lips and tongue in one go. He let her drink the lingering taste of her cunt off his tongue, tangling it with hers, all while thrusting into her harder and harder. 

"I-I'm close, love..." Dany panted into her brother's mouth, sinking her teeth into his lower lip, the knot inside her stomach wound tight like a hot coil. Her violet eyes stared into Daeron's indigo ones, eyes so dark with lust, they could be mistaken for black. Just a few more thrusts, a few more pinches, just a few more snaps of his hip the way Daeron knew always made her body scream in pleasure. "Yes...a bit more..." 

When Dany's peak hit her, she comes with a soundless scream, a canvas of white spreading across her vision. Dany momentarily blanked out, feeling herself shatter in the most delightful way, breath hitching tightly. With one final thrust, her lovely brother buried himself deep inside her aching cunt for just a moment, balls settling against her clit snugly as he let out a groan from the bottom of his chest before he pulled out and spilt over her arse. Dany missed the feeling of being filled with his cock the instant it left her. 

Daeron wrapped his hand around the girth of his cock, fisting it as he continued stroking the length, determined to spray more of his scorching hot seed across Dany's body. Three more ropes of seed erupted from his cock before it started to turn flaccid. They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath as they stared at each other for a moment before Daeron dove right at her as Dany opened her arms, beckoning him to hold her tight. 

Her legs were twined with his, teats squished by Daeron's chest, bellies touching and hips aligned, every inch of their skin touching. Then, he kissed her again, soft and sweet this time, nothing like the hungry clash of teeth and tongue from before. He was tentative and probing, pecks and licks healing the bruises on her lips. 

"Hmmm, I was sure after last night, you would have wanted to sleep in a little." Dany murmured salaciously, showering Daeron's lips with quick pecks. "The journey was long and rough. I know how much you hate travelling."

"I had to properly work Dorne out of my system. Our time in Sunspear was unforgettable, but you remember how loud Ari and Egg were on the last day, too loud if you ask me." Daeron rolled his hips with a smirk, to which Dany responded evenly, the slope of their pelvises grating. It made her keen on the promise of what was to come. 

"We spent little time together in Highgarden, with Lady Margaery constantly begging your attention and the Tyrell brothers vying for mine. I needed that last night, and I'm sure you did too." She whispered with sly smile.

Her brother's eyes were darkening again, promising the sweetest of sins, but before Dany could catch him in another hot kiss, the doors to their chambers burst open suddenly. 

Dany yelped, startled at the sudden intrusion, while Daeron glared behind his shoulder. 

"What's the meaning of th- Lady Cersei?" Daeron's scowl lessened, but remained still, as the golden daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister smiled down at them, fully dressed for the day, not at all bothered to find them in such an embarrassing position. 

"Good morrow, Your Highnesses. I'm sure both of you have worked up quite an appetite. Take your bath quickly so we can break our fast soon." Cersei's smile was bright as gold as she ushered in maidservants with buckets of hot water. Despite her pretty features, her eyes spoke of something sinister as they roved over Daeron's form. If only she was not used to such wandering gazes before, because Dany did not miss the part where Cersei _also_ let her eye stray to _her_ nude form. It made her clutch the sheets to her chest just a little tighter.

"Have you no shame, my lady, barging into the royal quarters like that?" Daeron, not minding his own nudity, left the bed to stand across Lady Cersei with crossed arms, scowling with displeasure. 

Cersei was unfazed, lips pulling into an even more pronounced simper as she tilted her head a bit and drank her fill of her brother's naked form, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. It only made Daeron raise his chin higher, indigo eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him. It was beyond vexing for Dany, her teeth tingling with something vile and dark. 

Cersei Lannister threw the windows and curtains open, letting the breeze of the Sunset Sea in. Thick rays of sunlight forced Dany to shield her eyes with a hand. 

"It's amusing to have you speak of shame to me, Prince Daeron. Were you not moments ago tangled with your sister in a sinful embrace? I thought His Grace banned the custom of Targaryen incest, yet here you are, indulging." 

Daeron's confidence faltered for only a second, his tough form slacking just a little. But he gathered himself quickly enough to make the little slip appear non-existent. An eyebrow was raised inquisitively, "Dany and I are not set to marry, but that does not mean we ca-"

"Oh, of course, of course! I meant nothing with my little quip," Cersei said, giving a sharp smile. "Still, for appearance sake, it would not do for the King's children to throw his will into the wind like that. Not to mention the insult it carries, considering why you're here."

"You presume too much, my lady." Dany found her voice again, looking at her with the cool aloofness she had learned from Rhaegar, “Leave us now so we can dress in peace. We will join you and your lord father in the dining hall soon." 

Cersei curtsied low, those cat-green eyes of her shining through her eyelashes mischievously. She left the room in a cloud of silk and perfumes, closing the door behind her with a loud thud. A small pit of dread started forming inside Dany’s stomach the longer she brooded about what had just happened.

"Do you think she would tell her father about this? About us?" Daeron murmured, wrapping his strong around her small frame, blowing kisses to the slope where her neck met her shoulder. Gods, she loved the way her brother could feel her unease throb like a painful bruise and do whatever was necessary to see it healed.

"I don’t know. But whatever she does, I think it will spell trouble. Perhaps we should've been more careful." Despite saying that, Dany tilted her head to give Daeron better access to her neck, his tongue lashing out to lick a long path over the tendons, hands already gliding down her flat stomach and resting underneath the swell of her breasts. 

What does it matter? Lady Cersei could do as she liked. It was not as if either she or Daeron were set out to wed. Whatever she and her brother engaged was no one else's business but their own. 

What could the schemes of a lioness possibly hope to do against the might of dragons?

* * *

Dany noted with keen interest how well-kept the gardens in Casterly Rock were, appreciating the myriad of different colours around her as she brushed a hand over the petals of a pretty dandelion. It was as sumptuous a place as you would expect from a Lannister. She was surrounded by a wide array of different flowers, a rich mixture of scents tickled her nostrils pleasantly. Dany had always loved flowers, ever since her girlhood. But her passion for them had bloomed into something greater the more she spent time in the royal gardens. 

As a hobby, Dany had picked up gardening, for Rhaegar told her that it was her late grandmother, Rhaella Targaryen, whose love for flowers resulted in the beauty of the royal garden. Her favourite pastime was tending to the growth of exotic flowers. Dany poured her heart into nurturing flower bushes, from ordinary ones native to Westeros to exotic plants imported from all across the Known World. Daeron often jested that her fingers always tasted like soil as he took them in his mouth, tongue swirling over their thin lengths.

Speaking of Daeron, it had been some time since Dany had seen her brother. He had been summoned by Lord Tywin, taking up privy in his solar to discuss several topics of note. That left Dany alone to explore the premises of the castle herself for a little. Myrcella and Tommen offered to be her guides, but Dany declined their offer as gently as she could. 

Her trip through the gardens was not done out of leisure and those children should not be around to hear the topic of discussion she was about to have with Lady Cersei.

"Your Highness. Are you enjoying our gardens? I was told you had a fondness for such things," Lady Cersei emerged from behind one of the thicker foliage sashaying up to her, her comely figure like a red-gold flame. She was again dressed in vermilion damask and fine lace, sultry and vivacious as the lioness she was. 

Yes, Dany did find her beautiful. How could she not? A moniker such as the Light of the West was not gained so easily. With her curls of blonde hair tumbling down her back like golden ringlets, eyes blazing like bursts of wildfire and full lips that begged to bruised, Cersei Lannister was a woman with few rivals in terms of beauty. Still, she was a Lannister, and Lannisters had a notorious reputation for reaching for the sun, no matter the cost. 

Dany would do well to keep her guard up around this woman.

"Let's not stand on ceremony, my lady. You asked for my presence here to discuss something. I’d prefer we skip the pleasantries and say what it is that needs to be said." Dany said simply, sweeping her dress before folding her hands before her like she was taught to do by her septa. 

She could play the part of the princess well enough, decorum poised at the ready on her tongue. She was taught early on the courtesies of courtiers and how to conduct herself in front of lords and ladies, and she was taught very well.

Those same courtesies had helped her keep her composure during breakfast. Dany's fingers had clutched her fork and spoon so hard, the metal threatened to bend underneath the pressure. Every time she caught Cersei Lannister looking up at her brother like a lioness eying a helpless fawn, her teeth ground, the muscles of her jaws ticking like a clock.

How dare that whore look at Daeron with such blatant lust? It drove Dany mad with outrage. Cersei's damned husband sat next to her and he looked like a castrated cuckold as he stared at his plate, while his wife shamelessly eye-fucked another man, a younger man, right before his nose.

Dany knew her brother found nothing bothersome in being lusted after in such a flagrant manner. It validated his pride if anything else, and truly, it was not as if it caused Daeron to invite these women to his bed on a continuous base. Daeron had been faithful to her throughout their lives, and she had been only his as well. 

They came to this world together.

They belonged together. 

Anyone else was unworthy of their regard.

Never mind that her father was speaking about betrothing her to Lord Renly of Storm's End in order to heal the wounds between the royal family and the Baratheons. Not that it mattered much, for Renly Baratheon had… queer predilections. He would prefer Daeron to warm his bed, she was sure. 

There were also talks that Daeron was to take Myrcella Lannister, a girl of only two-and-ten, as his future bride, if only to satisfy Lord Tywin's bruised ego. This particular part of their trip across the kingdoms served as a first chance meeting, after all, and already, Lady Myrcella looked eager for a wedding and bedding. 

It was the usual promises of a king willing to placate disgruntled vassals. Soon enough, Father would see the futility of it all. But, for now, Dany decided it was not the time for rash action. She could not risk her mercurial father making even more drastic decisions that it would spell perpetual doom for her and Daeron's relationship. Until she could think of an alternative plan, she had to swallow the insolence of other people who thought she had the chance of winding up with them. 

_Bloody idiots._

As Cersei approached her with that same saccharine smile that she had earlier that morning, Dany squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She did not appreciate the way the woman's eyes twinkled like emeralds.

"You're right, princess. Let's not keep up pretences and get straight to the point." The moment she came close enough, Cersei glided a finger over her cheek, startling Dany a little at her audacity. "I've held a long fascination for your father, King Rhaegar. My beautiful silver king, the man every woman in the Seven Kingdoms dreamed of marrying. You see, Targaryens inspire lust so easily. Just look at you." Cersei's finger caught a stray lock of her silver hair and twirled her finger around. "I bet half the men in Westeros wish to bend you over and have their wicked way with you, just like your savage brother did this morning, I'm sure." 

Dany cocked her head backing, seething as she swatted away Cersei's hand with a burning glare. This woman was something else. "Only because you're the daughter of my father’s most powerful bannerman, I will not have you flogged for your impudent tongue, Lady Cersei. How dare you speak about my brother and I in such a manner?" 

Cersei's smile grew wider. "Oh, but why would you take offence, Your Highness? Are you not flattered by how desirous you are?" 

_Like a cheap harlot? Is that supposed to make me feel good about myself?_

Dany was a true daughter of House Targaryen, gazing imperiously at the Lannister woman. "Why should I be flattered by such sentiments? I don't need men to lust after me. I only desire one man. The man _worthy_ of my regard."

"Worthy of your regard? And who would that be? Your husband...or your brother?" 

She was waiting for the smirking woman to bring up the elephant in the room, her eyes narrowing slightly as Cersei Lannister did nothing but gaze at her with unveiled glee. 

What happened this morning was...interesting, to say the least. Cersei Lannister barging into their chambers with blatant callousness, not fazed by either the scandalizing position she found them or the possible outrage she could have stirred by her insolent actions. Her cat-green eyes had only taken them both in with keen interest, almost as if it was naturally to catch siblings in the act of sex.

Then again, Daeron and she were Targaryens.

And just as she said, Targaryens roused the deepest of desires in one's heart. 

"I don't see the point of this, Lady Cersei." Dany wondered flippantly, throwing her long silver hair over a shoulder. "So you discovered my brother and I in bed together. What of it? Targaryens have been fucking their siblings for centuries now. What Daeron and I do, our ancestors have done a thousand times over.”

"You're quite right, Your Highness, it's certainly not the first time Targaryens have bedded their own kin," Cersei's smirk made Dany's skin crawl. There was that predatory look on her face again, "As a matter of fact, I very much understand your feelings. More than you know." 

What was she talking about? Her? Understanding the bond Dany shared with Daeron? How self-absorbed could this woman be to think she understood the ways of the Targaryens? 

"I've not asked you to come here so I could give you a scolding or say how appalled I am by what I just saw, Your Highness," Cersei stated as she walked around her.

"Then what is the point of all this talk, my lady?" Dany was growing impatient by Cersei's evasive behaviour. 

Cersei kept looking at her like a prowling lioness. A lioness who finally saw the opportunity to strike. She inclined her head forward, lips close enough to Dany's ear that her breath tickled her earlobe.

The next words she uttered shocked Dany into a cold sense of oblivion.

* * *

Night had gathered over Casterly Rock. After another stilted gathering for supper, Dany had all but fled for her chambers, begging Lord Tywin's forgiveness as she was coming down with a feigned stomach ache. Her brother had followed quickly, concern edged upon his features, but when the privacy of their own quarters surrounded them, Dany dropped the act and started hurling curses at Cersei Lannister.

"Stop pacing around like a frightened hen, Dany."

The words fell on deaf ears as Dany ignored him. It was easy for Daeron to talk. Dany spared his prone form a fleeting glance before her feet continued its restless march. It was better for her that he would remain silent if he had nothing impactful to say. She needed to think very carefully now.

Daeron cared for very few things in this world, not being the most ambitious Targaryen in the family. Daeron's list pretty much consisted of fucking, swordplay, cyvasse, more fucking, exploring the four corners of the world, and last but not least, fucking. 

A simple man with simple tastes. 

Dany, meanwhile, placed a lot more value on appearances. She, unlike her twin, was ambitious and devoted to accomplishing many things in her life. While she may not care for the ordinary peasant's opinion, the high nobility, on the other hand, their opinions did matter to her. 

It was Dany who always made sure that she and her twin looked immaculate as Lysene sculptures, chiselled, toned and in perfect form. It was Dany who made sure that the royal family was groomed like a flock of peacocks right before the start of royal obligations. swathed in the latest styles introduced to court to keep the lords and ladies teetering on their feet. Even a few laws passed by Rhaegar had her fingerprints all over it. 

The opinion of her father’s court was vital, especially in these times. House Targaryen was still healing, licking its wounds and trying to fill up the cracks left behind by the would-be usurper's rebellion. Dany had built up a strong reputation within the Seven Kingdoms, for herself and for the royal family. All of it earned through hard work, dedication, charity and ingenuity. 

Now, Cersei Lannister hung information above her head that could potentially ruin the future of their House, or at least, her future. Septa Eglantine had always croaked that princesses were supposed to be the paragons of chastity, pure and white as the Maiden. What an insipid and dreary old bat she was, with her unshaved legs and bushy brows. Daeron always called the woman a frowning, smelly crone. 

However, despite Dany's misgivings for that shrivelled old prude, she supposed some of her lessons made their mark. In their world, girls were expected to be maidenly and Dany was anything but maidenly. 

The future Lord of Storm's End would probably not like to have a wife known for her lack of virtue, no matter if he preferred being on the receiving end of a cock. Male pride and all that nonsense. 

Dany loved to fuck. She loved the bolts of lightning that sparked through her body at the feeling of Daeron’s hard cock entering her. She adored the sounds of their fucking, the wet and dirty moans she uttered while she was being taken like a whore from Flea Bottom. Those things, though, she kept behind closed doors. 

And now, because of one small slip up, her little secrets would soon come to light… unless she agreed to Cersei's demands.

She continued to move restlessly around the room as she worried at her bottom lip. It was as this moment that her brother had enough as Daeron ceased her relentless pacing by sweeping her off her feet.

"Gods damn you, Daeron Targaryen! Leave me to think!" Her dainty hands came to push at his chest, but it had the same effect as trying to push forward a boulder. 

"Your first mistake while you're here with me. You want to think while we could do a thousand different things? Better things?" His warm hands squeezed the flesh of her thigh for good measure. Daeron grinned down lasciviously at her before he threw her on top of their bed like a sack of barley, covering her body with his before diving in to kiss the column of her neck. "Let Cersei Lannister make her threats. A dragon doesn't concern itself with the opinion of a mere lioness." 

"Actually..."

Daeron sighed and came to rest on his elbows, facing her squarely. "What's the matter, Dany?" 

"The matter, Your Highness, is that tonight, I will personally assess you and your...prowess as a man." 

Dany turned her face to the side, scowling into her pillow at the chiming sound of Cersei Lannister's voice. Her words flowed like fresh honey. Her long and smooth legs took languid strides into the chamber, lips pulled into a smug smile, eyes shining with intent. 

“Is knocking not a natural courtesy practiced at Casterly Rock, my lady?” Dany asked with gritted teeth.

Daeron rose, muscles flexing beneath the clothes, a habit he picked up whenever he got on edge. “This is the second time today that you disregard our privacy, my lady. I will not ask you politely this time. Get out or I will have word with your fa-" 

Yet Cersei was not cowed at all by his threats, and Dany knew why with barely concealed bemusement. The blonde waved her hand dismissively as she interrupted her brother. "Your pride is truly something else, Prince Daeron. Let's see how much of that pride will talk when I have you do my bidding."

"Excuse me?" 

Then, Cersei feigned coyness. "Oh? Did your sister not tell you?"

Daeron whipped his head to Dany. "Tell me what?" 

Cersei grinned victoriously, coming closer to them like a stalking predator. Her hands were braced on Daeron's shoulders almost in an intimate fashion like she was forcefully making herself a part of this sacred thing that Dany shared with her brother. 

The older woman caressed him shamelessly with a slight blush painting her cheeks, hands going up and down across the angle of Daeron's shoulders, then his muscled arms, squeezing and touching to her pleasure. "Hmmm, you're clean-limbed and corded with strength, Your Highness. Myrcella would enjoy that one day." 

"What is the meaning of this?" Daeron shrugged off the Lannister woman and her roaming hands, glaring, "Am I a horse you're trying to buy at a stud farm? You would do well to keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, I will keep my hands to myself..." Cersei winked. "...for now."

"Daenerys...what is happening here?" Her brother rarely called her by her full name. He was genuinely starting to become wroth with annoyance. 

"Cersei Lannister wants to see how far your sexual prowess reaches, my brother," Dany explained, dispassionate all of a sudden as if she cared very little for what was about to happen. Best to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Dany had no patience for flowery words to break this to her brother. "It seems Tywin will petition our good and gracious royal father to have you wed Myrcella Lannister. And, _she_ is here to see whether you can fuck her daughter properly when the time comes."

"Oh my, how vulgar of you, Princess Daenerys," Cersei was positively beaming at this point, white teeth set in glistening rows, bright as a mother of pearl. She was enjoying this way more than she should.

Suddenly, Cersei grew earnest as she made her way to a nearby divan and perched herself upon it with the grace of a queen about to watch her favourite play begin. 

"Now, enough with the little pleasantries, let's get started, shall we?" She poured herself a cup full of Dornish red, smirking over the rim of her drink as she gazed at them. "I'll remain here and give some instructions in case I see something I don't like. But as for the rest, let your desires flow as freely as you did last night, in my lord father's corridor." 

"She knows about that...?" Daeron whispered into her ear.

Dany scoffed as she fumbled with her laces. "She more than knows...she saw it herself."

"Others take me." 

_Not quite, dear brother. You're about to take_ me _in front of this Lannister bitch._

Her scowl turned more pronounced as she finally got the laces untied, her dress pooling down at her feet in a pond of black silks. To be quite honest, Dany was not too thrilled about the idea of fucking Daeron right before this scheming bitch's eyes as if they were hired performers at a brothel. It was vulgar and humiliating...but, a small part of her admitted, something else tugged at her heartstrings at the prospect. 

_A dragon won't be culled by something like this. She wants a taste of something she'll never have? I'll show Cersei Lannister just how much Targaryens enjoy fucking each other._

"Strip, Daeron." A hand went to cup her brother's girth through his clothes, eyes darting up in surprise at her boldness. Dany raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "If she wants a fucking show, she'll get one." 

A wordless accord was agreed between them, eyes firmly locked as Dany helped her brother out of his clothes, the rustling of garments already getting her blood heated. Daeron was impeccably in tune with her. He knew immediately how to respond to her touch, her words, her whims and wishes. It was how they were born to be. They were never whole without the other. 

Now equally naked, Daeron brought his hands to her hips and pulled her flush against him. She was considerably shorter than Daeron, so she had to crane her head all the way back to meet his wet kiss while standing, even going so far as tip-toeing so she could thrust her tongue into the cavern of Daeron's mouth.

"Hmmm, that's a good start. Keep it up." Cersei took a sip from her wine, looking on with fixed attention as they kissed, green eyes gleaming with mounting lust. The Lannister woman had loosened her own gown a little, showing sides of her flushed skin.

The valley of her breasts fell deep, her hips and legs bare, face a little pink and breaths escaping her in deep pants. She reminded Dany of the dancers from the Summer Isles, writhing like she was possessed by a serpent. 

Dany focused back to the task at hand, moaning into the kiss as her hands reciprocated Daeron's ferocious wanderings, pinching his arse, gliding up his toned stomach and barrelled chest. One hand was tangled in the mane of his locks, fingers running freely through smooth and dark hair, tresses he inherited from their dead mother. 

Rhaegar had always said that Lyanna Stark had been a beautiful woman, full of life and lust. Dany did not have a difficult time reconciling herself with that claim. The living proof stood right in front of her, kissing her with a fervour almost resembling that of a septon praying to the Seven. If Dany was Rhaegar in a woman's body, then Jon was Lyanna' second coming as a man. How delicious that thought was. 

Then, a pair of calloused hands grabbed her arse and hoisted her up, her squeal of surprise smothered by Daeron's lips. Her brother took the full brunt of her weight and brought them to the bed before sitting down with Dany in his lap. Her folds were pressed against his hardening length and Dany could feel herself grow wet at the feel of her brother's cock stirring to life. 

The rough patches of Daeron's hands, hardened and callous through years spent in the training-yard, rolled down the tilt of her arse, kneading the flesh at his pleasure while he took his time licking up into her mouth. 

Dany's own hands were not idle either, roaming the map of her brother's body with ease and finesse. She knew this body better than its owner, for she had spent days worshipping it, just as Daeron used her body as a temple. Gods, she loved the amount of foreplay she and Daeron poured into their tryst. 

However, a certain Lannister was not as pleased with their languid pace. 

"Shall you carry on pecking at each other like virgin lovers?" Their peaceful bubble shattered violently by Cersei's sneer, "I didn't come here to see a maiden bedding."

_This thrice-damned Lannister harlot..._

Dany panted as she wrenched her lips from Daeron's mouth, grinding up his girth before sliding off his lap and kneeling at his feet. 

"Stand up, Daeron. Let's get you hard as Valyrian steel," Throwing a cursory look over her shoulder, Dany smirked up at Cersei, "You'll get what you want soon enough, my lady." 

"Make sure that you're canted to the side. I want to see the length of that cock disappear in your mouth...Your Highness." Cersei's words were met with annoyance, but she made sure they did as they were told, giving the Lannister a good view of them as Dany set on her feet with Daeron standing to his full length. 

Her brother's cock jutted out at her, long, thick and venous. Dany's tongue poked out to roll about her lips, moistening them as a familiar hunger started stirring low in her belly right above her loins. Dany felt herself grow even wetter. Cersei was almost forgotten until she glanced about the chamber and remembered the Lannister crimson decorating every part of this castle. 

She blew a few puffs of hot air against Daeron's glans, licking up the slit to gather up the salty taste of his seed. 

Before she engulfed him fully into her mouth. 

"Oh gods...Dany, have mercy." Daeron threw his head back and groaned from the back of his throat, fingers curling up in her unbound silver tresses. Dany took half her brother's cock in her mouth, flattening her tongue and sliding it along the underside of his member. One hand was pressed against his thigh, massaging it, while the other stroked the rest of Daeron's cock that could not fit into her mouth.

She could take him in deeper, of course, _far_ deeper, but Daeron liked the build-up of having her lips gliding up and down his cock an inch more than the previous slide. 

_Do you like what you're seeing, Cersei Lannister? Does it pleases you that a prince and princess engage in such deliciou-_

Daring a glance to the side, Dany expected a variety of things. Lust-crazed eyes, a toothy grin, perhaps the woman was using a Myrish fan to help her cool down. What Dany did _not_ expect was Cersei's hand rubbing down her own pinkened cunt, the skirts of her gown lifted up to her hips. _Seven fucking hells, is she...is she pleasuring herself to us?_

Lady Cersei Lannister was rubbing her thighs together. Her dainty hand stroking her glistening lips with much excitement as her eyes were glazed and narrowed, a slight blush seared upon her face. Her lips were parted slightly, teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she kept gazing at them. 

It made Dany unreasonably aroused, which made her suck her brother’s cock even harder. At least Daeron was having the time of his life. 

Buoyed, Dany began to take her brother's length deeper into her mouth, satisfied with building up and allowing herself to take full advantage of...whatever this was. A test? A performance? Dany knew not, and she cared not. Her fingers lazily slid down to trace patterns across her own cunt, nails scratching her sensitive flesh and dipping them in her own slick. Her mouth kept up the relentless pace, this time adding a little suction, each time Dany all but had Daeron's glans in her mouth. 

It drove her beautiful brother mad with lust. 

The chamber was filled with the lewd sound of sucking and slurping, with the infrequent high-toned noise of a mewl pitching at an odd interval. Dany was on a quest, and that quest was seeing her brother's knees go weak with desire.

A devious little idea popped inside her mind suddenly. Bobbing her head down a few more times, Dany then settled Daeron's cock deep inside her throat, taking him down to the root, lips touching his shaved groin for a brief second. Humming, Dany remained there, Daeron's groans of absolute bliss almost making her grow cross-eyed. 

Then, she released her beloved brother from her mouth, gasping for air and igniting a flame of indignation in Daeron's eyes. 

"You're fucking toying with me, Dany… I was _this_ close to spilling, and you do this?" Daeron's growl was laced with unbridled lust. It sent shivers down her spine.

Blowing him a kiss and a wink, Dany rose to her feet and gave him a firm peck on the lips before whispering. "It's called keeping a man on edge, my love. Rhae likes to do it with Egg, and I thought that I'd try it out on you."

He growled in further frustration, grasping her face between his hands and claiming her lips in a bruising kiss before he pulled away. "You will pay dearly for this torture, sweet sister."

"Not yet..." She answered back. "I don't want to give this Lannister bitch the satisfaction of seeing either one of us peak quickly. I mean, look at her." Her chin jutted at the woman in question. "She's rubbing herself raw as she watched me sucking you off. Imagine what she'll do when we start fucking?"

Daeron followed her line of sight, snorting at what he saw, "She looks drunk on too much Dornish red."

"I don't care even if she was dosed with too much milk of the poppy," Dany wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking. "Come here, let us continue. Cersei Lannister asked for a show. Better live up to her expectations. Do as I say for now. You will have your release soon."

They fumbled and touched, deliberately trying to rouse a reaction from the golden-haired Lannister sitting across from them. 

It worked like a charm. 

"I grow weary of these games..." Cersei grumbled, drinking down her cup before she poured another hefty amount of wine, Arbor gold this time, into her shiny goblet. Her eyes twinkled again with an idea. 

"I saw you ride a horse like men do the day you arrived, Princess Daenerys." Cersei's voice cut in suddenly, seemingly out of her lust-drunk haze. The blush had not yet disappeared from her face and neither did her hand from her cunt, digits slowly trailing a circular motion over her shining womanhood. "Can you ride your brother like that as well? I need to see whether His Highness would allow a woman to treat him like the stallion that he is. After all, nothing pleases a woman more than a talented lover. My daughter will settle down with nothing less."

 _Your dim-witted daughter would have settled with a fat old greybeard if I had any say about her betrothal._ Dany's mouth possessively pressed open-mouthed kisses along the cords of Daeron's throat as she glared at the golden-haired woman. A Lannister thinking she could get her hands on her brother? She would sooner set the Seven Kingdoms ablaze with wildfire than see that happen.

It would not do to say that out loud, though, so Dany kept that herself, falling back to the stone-faced princess she was trying to form herself. 

"Of course, Lady Cersei." Daeron did not need further encouragement and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, picking her up and setting them back on the bed. Laying down, Daeron's hand braced her hips as she sat on top of him, his cock stiffening further with each roll she made. Dany smiled down at Daeron, lips brushing against his ear. "Don't spill until I tell you to, my love. Can you do that for me?" 

Daeron nodded in barely restrained discipline against her throat and Dany planted a hand against his strong chest, lifting her hips while reaching behind her to align her entrance with his cock. Feeling it prod against her sensitive folds, Dany bent her knees and took him in slowly, letting a soundless gasp leave at the feeling of being stretched so perfectly.

Daeron clutched her hips hard with his big hands, fingers digging into her flesh as if he was afraid she would suddenly evaporate. She was sure to have bruises there. Nothing out of the usual, then, she thought with a satisfied smirk. 

"I'm going to start rolling." Dany bowed forward and placed a lingering kiss on Daeron's lips. "Better keep yourself together. No thrusting, my love. Let me ride you like a destrier."

Her hips began to rotate at an even pace, bouncing up and down his girth with hard slaps, Daeron's thighs meeting hers in a lewd display of affection. Her wetness was leaking out of her in waves, she was sure, coating her brother's cock in its slickness, making it easier to slide in and out of her. She was always so wet for Daeron, it was almost shameful.

 _Almost_. 

Smiling sensually, Dany increased her cadence, fingers tweaking at Daeron's nipples, tits bouncing in tandem with her thrusts. "Are you close, my love?" 

"Yes..." He choked on a gasp, remaining still, as she had told him to do.

"I'm almost there." Dany moaned, grinding her hips more aggressively. "I'm going to count to five. Spill when I reach the end." Her violet eyes travelled behind her and she was met with the sight of Cersei Lannister moaning strews of profanities as she rubbed her cunt with one hand while the other was pulling at the erected buds of her breasts. It drove Dany to the brink with desire to see the harlot so strung up and determined to seek her pleasure while watching them fuck. 

_One._

She gyrated her hips further and further, never slowing down, only fastening up, up, _up,_ slamming on top of Daeron's cock like she was a hammer and he, her anvil. Her brother started to swell up inside her cunt, stretching her open even more deliciously, the delighted whine she uttered coming straight out of her heart. She needed to count, she thought absently, standing up to her feet in a crouching position so she could ride Daeron even harder, hands now firmly placed to keep her balanced.

 _Two._ A swirl of heat was gathering up right above her womb, hot and searing like a piece of hot coal. _Three._ With embarrassment, Dany realized she was drooling a little, a trail of spit trickling down her chin as the pleasure was threatening to shatter her from the inside out. _Four._

"Oh gods, Daeron. I'm... I’m…!" 

_Five._

Dany's vision blanked out as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her peak hit her like a battering ram, slamming into her so hard she nearly broke her back the way she was arching it. She felt herself clench her inner walls brutally on Daeron's cock, muscles pulled tight like the strings of a weirwood bow. 

Dany never told Daeron to spill, but he flooded her channel with his thick seed anyway, painting them brightly white. Her lust-dazed mind counted six spasms. Six ropes of seed streamed into her waiting cunt, filling her up to the brim. It was downright heavenly, she shuddered, slack-jawed and dazed.

In all this bliss-filled madness, Dany was still of sound mind to hear a little name being whispered in the dimness of their chamber.

"Oh…J-Jaime...!"

_Jaime...?_


End file.
